


Super...Guy?

by TheForrestofFanfic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Frustrated Supergirl, Phone Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: Kara is frustrated with everything. With James and Winn for lying, with Mon-El who isn't taking things seriously and with her own misjudgements of her nemesis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post 2x10

She was so frustrated. How could James still, after being captured and almost being killed, tell her he would carry on being Guardian? If it wasn’t for Kara both Mon-El and James would be dead and so would Livewire.

As Kara stumbled into the flat, she threw her bag off to the side in a huff and changed into a dressing gown in supersonic sped before crashing into the sofa.

Back to James, he told her that he felt what she felt when she wanted to help people. How could he comprehend how she felt? This was her duty, her right and her privilege to help the human race with her superior abilities which allowed her to do what she did in the first place. He couldn’t do what she did, he wasn’t as strong as her, and he’d get himself killed. Their relationship had been straining – she’d felt it ever since Guardian came on the scene – and now she knew why. Kara just didn’t want him to die.

Just then, her thoughts were broken when her extrapolator device from Cisco went off. She rushed over to it, picking it up and pushing the ‘answer’ button. Recently, Cisco had vibed to Earth-38 and added a few extra things as well as allowing her to be directly contacted – or vice versa – from Earth-1. Though it was mainly used between her and Oliver.

“Hello.” Kara greeted.

“Hey Supergirl.” She could here is low chuckle, she grinned as she imagined him smiling away wherever he was.

“What can I do for you Green Arrow?” She teased as she strolled back to the sofa and spread across it like a cat purring as she listened to him talk.

“How about, tell me about your day?” He replied and she sighed as she thought about the disaster of the past couple days. “That bad huh?”

“Only because you weren’t here.” Kara giggled. Of course, if she could, she’d keep Oliver right here with her but he had so many obligations as the Green Arrow and Mayor he could barely leave for more than a weekend. Oh Rao…

“Don’t deflect Kara.” He chastised lightly.

“Okay…” Kara talked him through the past couple of days, her misjudgement of Livewire (mostly), training Mon-El, finding out James was Guardian and Winn was helping him plus everything with J’onn and M’gann. It had been a long couple days.

“Wow, reminds me of when Laurel wanted to walk in her sister’s footsteps and become Black Canary.” Oliver chuckled sadly. Supergirl had come straight over after Black Siren had attacked in some attempt to comfort him – it had worked for the most part but Oliver was a hard man to crack even for a her strength.

“What do you mean?” She asked perplexed by his point.

“Well, I had been the Arrow now for about three years. At this point I had a strong central team to help me save my city and then, after Sara died, Laurel wanted to take up the mantle. I told her, she had no experience, she lacked the strength to do what I did at least that’s what I thought.” She could practically hear his lip tug into a smile.

“What did she do?” Kara prompted, desperate to know how he handled her.

“I kept pushing her away but she wouldn’t stop. Laurel had always had a drive for helping people and I, in all my wisdom, decided she couldn’t do it like this. So, she found someone else to train her, a vigilante called Wild Cat and she became one of the best heroes I know.” They were silent as Kara came to grips with what Oliver was saying.

“You’re saying I should help James rather than push him away, aren’t you?” The short affirmative sound was all she needed. “But he could die. He’s only-”

“Human. Yes, yes he is. If he wants to help people at the risk of his life then it’s your duty as protector of everyone in National City to make sure he doesn’t die doing it.” He reasoned.

“And he won’t die if I’m there to back him up when he needs it.” She finished for him.

“Exactly, as for Mon-El, he cares for you and he wants to help but you need to drill into him that civilians come first before us. That’s our job and once he learns that he could be the next Super…guy?” The two shared a laugh.

“It’s SuperMAN.” Kara exclaimed laughing loudly into the extrapolator.

“Okay, I’m sure I’ll remember when I meet him.” Kara went silent for a moment, the idea that she’d have to show him to her friends, her family, her cousin!

“Kara?” Oliver called.

“Yes Ollie, um don’t worry ha I’m sure it’ll be fine.” She spoke quickly through her sentence.

“Calm down Kara I’m not coming over right now to meet him. Not even I’m ready to meet him yet.” He joked.

“Oliver!” Kara heard in the background. It sounded like Felicity.

“You need to go?” Kara asked, relishing in the last seconds of their call.

“Yeah, the Green Arrow is needed in Star City. Call you later Kara.”

“Yeah, see you Ollie. Go save your city.” The two chuckled before Kara ended the call.

Oliver had been doing this for almost as long as her cousin and more than three times as long as she had been doing it so his advice was going to be exactly what she needed. Kara would help James and Win, she’d train Mon-El and she would not fail her city.

                                                                   


End file.
